Surprise Invitation
by Ryo Toya
Summary: Konoha's annual festival is coming up, and Sasuke has asked Naruto out to it. What will happen when someone else finds out about their plans? Yaoi. Sasunaru. Rated T for some language.
1. Part 1

Hey all! I hope you all enjoy!

**Title:** Surprise Invitation

**Genre and Pairing: **Yaoi and Sasunaru

**Notes: **Random bouts of major fluff. Slight OOC. (But honestly, if you're in love, do you always act just like you always do?)

**VSN (Very Special Note): **March 29th- HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERISABESU! Enjoy your gift! Sorry, the story was acting up, so I had to re-post it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… sob That belongs to Kishimoto-san. Furthermore, I'm not making a dime off of this, I'm doing this for free as a gift!

**Key:**

_Italics _mean someone's inner thoughts.

----- means a change in POV and/or scenery.

* * *

Part 1: A Heartfelt Invitation 

The sun rose high in the sky, indicating it was noon in the village of Konoha. Even thought it covered the entire area in light, it couldn't chase away two shadows that darted among the structures of the village. The buildings were all decorated for the annual festival celebrating the creation of their home tomorrow. Bright streamers and large banners shouted their pride and joy to the blue sky above as the shadows danced over them, the sharp clang of steel against steel adding a tempo to their movements. People bustled in the streets, making last minute preparations and greeting each other with a smile, glancing up curiously at the sounds above them. Those two shadows ignored the cheery, genial atmosphere around them, however. They had no real reason to participate in the festivities, one because he chose not to, and the other because he felt he was unwanted there. Suddenly, one shadow moved away from the other, who gave chase, and they left town. When they reached the training grounds, the shadows coalesced into two young men, one with hair as bright and golden as the sun above and eyes of shining sapphire, and the other with hair and eyes as black as starless midnight. One stood his ground stubbornly while the other slumped down onto his knees, breathing hard.

Sasuke lightly shook the hair out of his eyes and looked over at his blond teammate. This spar had been a good one, Naruto was truly getting to be a skilled jounin. He looked at Naruto, and he inwardly shivered as his mind decided to take a detour. _Gods, he is so handsome. I can't believe how good he looks._ He nearly blushed, but mentally shook himself. _Tomorrow's the festival. What should I do? _Inside his mind somewhere, his heart shouted at him. _Just ask him to the festival! It's really simple! Just ask him or you'll never be able to get the courage to say it again, and you know it!_ Nodding, Sasuke looked over at Naruto and called, "Oi, usuratonkachi."

Naruto glanced up at him when he heard the hated nickname and growled.

"What, teme?" Sasuke heard the irritation in Naruto's voice, and nearly lost his nerve from Naruto's attitude. Blushing slightly, Sasuke told himself to ignore that and get it over with. He cleared his throat softly and spoke.

"Well, there's the festival tomorrow, and…" Trailing off, Sasuke was shocked to find he was unable to say the rest. His heart began screaming at him.

_You idiot! It's really simple! Here, I'll say it, you repeat: Would. You. Go. With. Me?_ Sasuke continued to open his mouth and couldn't say the rest. Blushing deeper, he looked over at Naruto. Naruto was regarding him with a strange look. Not mean, but curious, expectant, and it almost seemed… hopeful. Sasuke flushed and looked away.

"And?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tried with all his might to answer, but both his ice-prince personality and an emotion he refused to acknowledge as fear held the words at bay. As he struggled, he heard Naruto get up and start walking. _Damn! I messed up. I missed my chance._ Sasuke bowed his head and cursed himself for being so stubborn. He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't notice that Naruto's footsteps were approaching him, not walking away. When Naruto's sandals appeared before him, Sasuke glanced up to be pinned by Naruto's sapphire gaze.

"And, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him expectantly. The closeness to Naruto both froze Sasuke's fear and melted his icy personality and the words finally came through.

"And would you go with me?" Surprise flickered in Naruto's eyes, but he made no response other than to bow his head and start trembling slightly. _Great. He's shaking with rage at my invitation. I didn't think he hated me that much. _Sasuke looked away, unable to keep his head up anymore. He flinched as Naruto's hand came up to rest on his cheek softly. Surprised that Naruto hadn't slapped or punched the living daylights out of him, he looked back to have his mouth covered by Naruto's. His eyes widened in shock briefly before he surrendered to the kiss, his eyes sliding closed. Naruto's thumb caressed his cheek tenderly as the kiss suddenly turned salty. Sasuke realized that Naruto was crying and his arms came up to wrap around Naruto and draw him closer.

Breaking the kiss suddenly, Naruto looked him in the eyes happily.

"Yes, Yes, I'll go with you." Sasuke felt his knees go weak as a new emotion filled his body. He vaguely recognized it as relief before a grin, held back for most of his life, took this moment of pure joy to break free, splitting his face as his ice-prince nature remained liquid in Naruto's presence.

Still grinning, Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto, pulling him into an embrace. He heard a gasp of surprise from Naruto before he felt him relax in his arms and return the hug. Releasing him after a minute, Sasuke felt his joy coming under control as his personality began to return to normal after its joyous high. Smiling softly, he placed his hand under Naruto's chin and kissed him softly. Pulling back after a moment, he turned to go, and called over his shoulder.

"So, I'll pick you up for the festival tomorrow night, okay?" Receiving a nod from Naruto, he nodded goodbye and vanished, dashing over Konoha's rooftops. He seemed as normal and cold as usual, but if one was able to keep up and look carefully, they would notice a small smile on his lips and a slight spring in his step as he headed home.

-----

Naruto stood there, slightly stunned as his mind processed everything that had just happened. He blinked for a few seconds before…

"YES! Yesyesyesyes!!!" Naruto exploded, jumping from tree to tree and then roof to roof doing somersaults, flips and spins as he leapt, laughing with joy. He continued for a few minutes before he realized he needed to tell someone or he might just die from the extreme happiness trapped inside his chest. Stopping on a roof, he looked around for a moment before he caught a flash of pink hair. Focusing on the owner of that hair, he saw Sakura walking along the street below him. Grinning, he leaped down.

"SAKURA-CHAANNN!"

-----

Sakura looked up, no small amount of surprise on her face as one of her teammates plummeted to earth right in front of her. Naruto's feet hit the ground hard, kicking up a cloud of dust. She choked on the dust for a second before she couldn't breathe anymore, but for a different reason. Naruto had crushed her into a hug and was bouncing up and down, swinging her about like a rag doll.

_He's more energetic than usual. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_ She wondered as he finally set her down. Almost afraid to do it, she pulled out a polished kunai and looked herself over. _Yep, of course I'm covered in dust. Oh, and look at my hair! And after all that time I spent styling it too!_ Fixing her hair as best she could and brushing off some dust, she glared slightly at Naruto, who was still bouncing happily. Gritting her teeth and balling her fist, she clocked him on the back of his head. "Naruto no baka! Look at what you did to me!" However, instead of curling up and cradling his head like he usually did, Naruto only stopped jumping around and rubbed his sore head absentmindedly as he continued to tremble excitedly. Looking up at her with bright eyes, he grinned at her.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan! I-" Before he got too far though, she raised a hand to interrupt him.

"Wait, Naruto, Let's go somewhere more private than the middle of the street if you're going to tell me anything." Nodding vigorously, Naruto grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her into the nearest restaurant. Getting seated, she ordered them some sake. She had a feeling she would be needing some alcohol soon with the way Naruto was acting. After it was delivered, she poured herself a bit and looked at him expectantly. "So, what's up?" Naruto flushed slightly and grinned, definitely calmer but still very excited. He downed a bit of sake before he answered her.

"Ano… Sasuke… asked me out to the festival." Sakura's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's words. Naruto had told her long ago he loved Sasuke, but in all her years as their teammate, she'd never seen Sasuke make any indication he returned those feelings. _Looks like Konoha's most eligible bachelor isn't so eligible anymore._ Smiling to cover her disappointment at having lost Sasuke, she shoved her jealousy aside and focused on Naruto.

"So, is that the only thing that happened? I doubt you'd be this happy if that was all that happened." Naruto shook his head and smiled. He poured a little sake and sipped before continuing.

"No, that's not all. I can't remember all the details, I was a bit dazed from it all happening at once, but I know we hugged and kissed, then he left. He's picking me up tomorrow night and- OH SHIT! I don't have anything to wear!" The joy from earlier seemed to have been replaced by panic as Naruto began to fret about what he was going to wear tomorrow.

_I should have expected as much from him._ Shaking her head, Sakura downed the last of the sake and grabbed one of Naruto's hands, getting his attention. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm here to help. Just go home and grab your wallet and meet me at my place. We'll get you something Sasuke'll never forget." A look of relief washed over Naruto's face as he got up and hugged Sakura quickly.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Letting go, he hurried out the door. Watching him go, Sakura left some money on the table and headed home more calmly than him. Unknowingly, Naruto had told his secret to one of Konoha's gossip chain's most important informants, and she found herself unable to keep from telling this secret, at least to one particular person. Reaching for her cell phone, she dialed quickly and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Ino? Sakura. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you…"

End Part 1.

Well, I hope this is good so far! The next parts are coming soon!


	2. Part 2

Hey everyone! Here's the next part of the fic! Enjoy!

**Key:**

_Italics _mean someone's inner thoughts

----- means a change in POV

* * *

Part 2: Time to go Shopping!

Ino hung up the phone quietly after her conversation with Sakura. In mild shock, she stared at the wall in front of her.

_Sasuke… and Naruto? They're in love… with each other?_ She expected to feel extreme jealousy and the urge to go flatten Naruto, but instead she had a feeling of calm, then, surprisingly, joy. She shook her head, thinking. _Don't I love Sasuke? I should want to splatter Naruto against the wall for even _thinking _that way about Sasuke! _She continued staring as she considered her feelings. _Why don't I feel rage? Sasuke isn't available anymore, and yet I feel nothing evil welling up… Sure I wanted Sasuke- what girl in her right mind wouldn't? _Ino shook her head at that, clarity coming to her mind._ But I never got to know him the way Naruto does. Sasuke never gave _me_ the time of day, but he was always willing to spar or be with Naruto. And now it seems it's something more than friendship for them. _She sighed softly, then smiled as a plan formed in her mind._ Well, if I can't have him, I'll make sure he gets the one he loves._ Nodding, she quickly grabbed her things and hurried to Sasuke's house. She would help him prepare for the festival, no matter what he says to her.

-----

Arriving at Sasuke's house, she was about to knock on the door when she heard a growl and a muffled thump coming from inside. Jumping to a nearby rooftop, she was surprised to see Sasuke standing in what appeared to be his bedroom, knee-deep in clothes. She was even more surprised to see him looking, for once in his life, helpless as he glanced around the room.

_I guess he can't find anything to wear.__ Well, time for me to step in! _Ino leapt back down and softly knocked on his front door. She shrugged to herself when there was no answer. That was typical of Sasuke, but today she would not be deterred. Knocking more vigorously, she heard another growl and footsteps walking downstairs. The door opened incrementally and Sasuke's annoyed eye peered through the crack.

"Hi Sas-" The door closed immediately and she heard him leaving. She shook her head, that too was typical Sasuke behavior. She took a breath and called through the door.

"Sasuke-kun! It's all right! I'm here to help!" She heard the footsteps stop and heard Sasuke's cold, emotionless response.

"Help? Why do you think I need help?" She smiled. Time to persuade him to let her help.

"I saw you in your bedroom as I came here." She heard him stiffen at that. Shrugging it off, she continued. "You looked as if you needed help preparing for the festival tomorrow." He remained silent and her smile grew as she decided to strike the final blow. "Maybe you need help to impress a special someone, say… Naruto perhaps?"

The door flew open and a hand grabbed her and dragged her inside. He looked at her, shocked. "How do you know about that?!" He cried before he got himself composed. Ino laughed inwardly at the look that had been on his face and smiled at him. Patting his shoulder, she answered him.

"Don't worry. Sakura told me. Naruto met her and told her in his joyous delirium, and she told me. That's how I know." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Of course, Sakura never was one to keep such a great secret, so she's probably told half the village by now."

If anyone other than Sasuke had heard that, they would have groaned and bowed their head, or dropped to the ground in shock, but this _was_ Sasuke. As for him, a stricken look flashed over his face for a millisecond, then he huffed and turned away.

"Fine. It's not as if I was going to keep it a secret anyway." He muttered. Ino brightened and she continued.

"Great! So, now that you know that we know, will you let me help you? I _do_ have talent with this sort of thing." All she got was a grump at that, Sasuke-speak for yes. Smiling, she turned and placed her hand on the door. "I'll be waiting outside. Grab your things and we'll hit the stores." She saw a shiver ran over his body, probably from the image of him shopping _with her_, being seen in public _with her_, probably even _being _with her for any period of time. She smiled at that sight, for she had the perfect thing to say to keep him from backing out of it.

"Think of Naruto." He straightened at that and turned to her, his jaw set and eyes confident. He nodded slightly and she turned and left. A minute later he appeared and they quickly headed for the shopping district.

-----

As Sakura turned the corner onto the main street of the shopping district, a shocking sight met her eyes. Ino and Sasuke were entering a shop- together. Granted, he had a look that spoke quite loudly "Why are you making me do this?", but still…

"Eh? Sakura-chan? What's up?" Sakura heard Naruto behind her and she turned to smile at him.

"Nothing. Why don't you go check out that store over there, and I'll join you in a second. I have a phone call to make." Naruto gave her a slit-eyed, curious stare, but nodded and entered the store she'd pointed to.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Sakura grabbed her phone and rapidly punched in Ino's number.

…

…

"Hello? This is Ino." Ino nodded to Sasuke to go on without her, and he nodded, happy to get away from her- I mean, oblige her.

"Ino, it's Sakura. What do you think you are doing?! I just saw you with Sasuke!" Ino grinned at Sakura's tone.

"Ha! I thought I caught you out of the corner of my eye. Sasuke's went ahead, so don't worry, we can talk freely." Sakura grit her teeth.

"Okay then, how's about I start by saying WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, INO-PIG! Do you have any idea what would happen if Naruto saw you with him? Do the words 'not enough kunai' mean _anything _to you?" Panting softly from her outburst, she waited for Ino's response.

"Don't worry, big forehead," Ino included the insult in retaliation for her 'pig' comment. "I'm just lending him my wonderful sense of fashion. You can't tell me that after letting me in on that little secret that you expected me to sit this one out, did you? I'm only here to assure that Sasuke floors Naruto. I'm sure that I'll be able to make Naruto's jaw drop, after all, I have far more style than you ever will."

Sakura growled at Ino's smug words. "You really think that?"

"Yeah, I do." Sakura growled again, her anger clouding her mind for a second.

"Fine, Ino. Why don't we see who does a better cleanup of our half of the pair."

Ino thought about that a bit. "That's objective. We can't do that. Besides, if we make this a competition, we might get carried away and ruin it for them."

Sakura gave that a moment's thought. Taking a deep breath, she calmed down a bit. "You're right, Ino. I got a little caught up in the moment. Sorry for the insult." As her anger faded, Sakura gazed up at the sky thoughtfully. "This is no competition, but let's do our best to get those two collectively floored." Ino gave a chuckle at that.

"Agreed. We'll keep in touch, those two shouldn't cross paths if we can help it. Talk to you later, Sakura!" Ino hung up and hurried after Sasuke.

Entering the store, Ino instantly spotted him gazing disinterestedly at a rack of clothes. Smiling, she hurried over to him.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She could almost see the chill run down his spine as he turned to face her. He made no answer and gave no greeting, but his eyes silently asked what had kept her. She smiled again.

"It was nothing, just Sakura asking me to go shopping. I told her I was busy… OOH! Look at these!" Grabbing his hand, she felt him stiffen as she led him over to another rack. When they arrived, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

" You've got to be kidding…" He muttered. Turning to him, she gave him a sunny smile.

"Nooe! Now come on!" Tightening her grip, she tugged him into the jungle of clothes racks.

-----

Sakura smiled as she turned and spotted Naruto through a store window, looking at some clothes. She hurried over, and groaned quietly as she saw what he had draped over his arm.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan, what kept you?" She shook her head at him, and he tilted his head curiously, asking her to elaborate.

"Nothing, Naruto, just had to call Ino for a second. A better question is, what exactly is that… thing you have there?" He held it up and she identified it as a bright orange suit. He smiled.

"I thought it looked good on me, so I was thinking…" She sighed loudly and rubbed her temple lightly, then interrupted.

"No, Naruto, you weren't thinking. Put that back." Naruto looked stricken at her words and sadly put it back on the rack, his back turned to her. She frowned at the sight of him. _I didn't want to hurt his feelings, dammit. I just snapped at him out of reflex._ She gave him a comforting pat on the back.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Ino just got me a little wound up. So, what do you say? Let's go find something that'll stun Sasuke speechless." At the mention of Sasuke's name, Naruto immediately perked up and looked at her. He smiled and grabbed her hand as he plunged headlong into the racks of clothes before him, her in tow.

End Part 2

Part 3 is coming soon! Please R&R, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest!


	3. Part 3

Hey, all! Here's the next bit! Enjoy!

**Key:**

_Italics _means a person's inner thoughts.

----- means a change in POV.

* * *

Part 3- The Look's Not Complete Yet! 

Sasuke grit his teeth as Ino yanked him through the store. _She's acting pretty strange, even more than usual…_ He would have left her long ago if it hadn't been for those words she kept repeating- "It's for Naruto! It's for Naruto!"

It was true, he wanted to impress Naruto tomorrow, and while he'd never admit it, he'd had no idea on how to go about doing that. Nothing he had in his closet had looked good enough for the first date with his Naruto.

Ino's voice broke him out of his reverie. He had been paying attention to where they were going and had half-noticed her rummaging in the racks, but when he saw what she held out to him, he looked at her. His face was the same, but he was genuinely impressed.

"Where did you find this?" He asked disinterestedly. She smiled at him brightly, knowing his true feelings.

"It was buried in the back. Can you believe that?" She glanced at the tag and winced. "Of course the price might have been the reason why…" "Doesn't matter. I'll take it." Sasuke didn't care. He was rich after all, and with this outfit, he had the tools to make Naruto fall to his knees before him in awe. He smirked, then reddened imperceptibly at that mental image. Shaking his head softly to clear it, he quickly paid for the clothes and turned towards the door. He didn't get too far though, as a hand grabbed his arm as he prepared to leap home.

"Sasuke-kun… I hope you don't think we're done already…" Ino crooned sweetly.

He grimaced at her tone. _This does not bode well…_ "Actually, yes, I did. Now let me go." Ino shook her head.

"Nope. No can do. You only have half of your appearance here. The other half… is you. I scheduled a spa appointment for you at the place down the block, but the only slot they had available was for a half an hour from now. You'd better hurry home, drop that off, and hurry back." His eyes widened for a millisecond, then he glared at her fiercely.

_There's no way in hell I'm going to a spa! Screw this! _Sasuke opened his mouth to firmly decline, but then she spoke those words again.

"It's for Naruto…"

He growled softly. "I hate you." She simply smiled and chuckled, knowing she had him.

"No. You don't. Now hurry up! You don't have a lot of time!" He nodded grudgingly and vanished in a poof of smoke, gratefully leaving Ino behind.

_He's so easy to manipulate. Once you know exactly what to say, of course._ She smirked and vanished as well, reappearing outside Sasuke's house to wait for him.

-----

Sakura sighed for probably the millionth time at Naruto. She was tired of his selections. They all were serviceable, and he had, on Sakura's request, kept the orange to a minimum, but none of them were quite what she'd hoped for.

"Naruto, stop. Think for a second. What are you here for?" He blinked at her, confused.

"I'm shopping for clothes." She smiled softly and shook her head. _So there's the problem…_

"No, Naruto. You're not shopping for clothes, you're shopping for an outfit… for a _date_." Her smile grew as she saw him blush as she drew out that last word. He shivered slightly and gazed at her expectantly.

"So? What am I doing wrong?" She tapped her chin. _What he's doing wrong… How to explain it…_

"You're doing nothing wrong exactly…" She snapper her fingers. "I know! You're setting your standards too low. Do you want something like the stuff you've been picking out, stuff that will make Sasuke fall asleep when he sees you, or do you want something that'll really stun him? Knock him flat or get him to tackle you, pin you to the ground with his lips, start a make-out session, that sort of thing?" She smirked as his blush deepened at her words and he glanced away from her.

"Y-yeah… that would be really nice…" He muttered, his face reddening even more when he realized she'd heard him. His face becoming serious, he quickly turned his eyes to the racks, scanning them carefully. Marching over to one, he grabbed something and spun around to show it to her. When she saw what it was, she blinked in surprise.

"Wow, Naruto… Great eye! I never would have seen that." Grinning at her compliment, he held it up to himself.

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" He looked at her questioningly. She promptly shook her head.

"Not at all! Now, you go pay. I'll be right behind you." Naruto nodded and hurried off. As she watched him disappear, she grabbed her phone. An idea had just popped into her head, and it would sweeten the plan up wonderfully. Dialing, she impatiently waited for an answer.

"Hello? Is this the 'Ten' Spa? Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for one…" Her face fell as the person on the other end interrupted her. "Really? All you have open is today about twenty minutes from now?" Sighing, she continued. "Well, I suppose it's still worth it… Yes, I'll still make it… Name? Uzumaki Naruto… Yes, this is a gift for him… I'd like the best treatment you have… All right, thank you very much." She hung up just as he came walking up to her, his bag of clothes knocking against his thigh.

"Sakura-chan, what were you doing?" He tilted his head and gazed at her curiously.

"Nothing… Well, okay, something. I signed you up for a spa treatment." Naruto's eyes grew huge as he heard that. He hated spas. Hot springs were one thing, but spas... Ero-sennin had never given him a good reason to enjoy a spa with all his "research" going on there. He shuddered at those memories and turned to Sakura, his voice cold.

"Why? I hate spas! I don't care what you do, I'm going home and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Turning quickly he started to hurry away.

_Nothing I can _do_, huh?_ Sakura smirked. _Well then, maybe there's something I can _say… "Wait, Naruto!" She hurried out onto the street after him. His only response to her call was to speed up.

"I'm not going and that's final!" He called over his shoulder.

"Well then, I guess you won't want to make Sasuke faint in front of you, then…" She smiled as she saw him stop and shudder for a moment. Standing up straighter, he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"What makes you thing that going to a spa will make that happen?" He asked, not turning around.

"Well, it's just that they'll style your hair and clean you up, give you a massage to relax those tense muscles, everything to make you more appealing to the one you love, in this case Sasuke." She walked up closer to him. Leaning over, she whispered in his ear. "Just think what Sasuke would look like after a session at a spa…" She heard him gasp softly at that and felt another shiver run down his spine.

"Now think, what would you do if you saw him like that…" She heard him swallow deeply. Smirking, she continued. _Time to go in for the kill!_ "Now, don't you want Sasuke to do that when he sees you?" A giant shudder racked his body as he turned to her, determination on his face.

"All right, you win. When and where is it?" Sakura chuckled, but answered him quickly.

"It's at that spa over there in about ten minutes. You'd better hurry and leave those things at home, you don't want to be late."

With his nod, the two of them poofed away and hurried to his house to drop off his things.

-----

Ino watched as Sasuke had entered the spa when she sensed a familiar presence, no, two, approaching from behind. When she glanced over, and was shocked to see Sakura and Naruto walking towards her. Naruto was chattering along, looking a little disgruntled, and Sakura continued to apparently console and persuade him to continue walking. She glanced away from him for a second and a look of surprise flickered over her features as she saw Ino before she called out to her and hurried over. Ino blinked for a moment as they got closer.

"Sakura, what are you and Naruto doing here?" Sakura nodded to Naruto, who was gazing at Ino intently.

"Naruto has an appointment here right now." Ino noticed Naruto stiffen at that, but chose to say nothing. "I decided to escort him." _Yeah, so he doesn't run away…_ Ino thought, but didn't think too long as Sakura continued. "Ino, what are _you_ doing here?" Sakura's eyes told her to not say anything stupid, but fortunately Ino had already formulated an excuse.

"I was deciding whether or not to go in. The festival's tomorrow and I _do _want to look good for Sasuke-kun after all." She heard Naruto give a soft growl at that and saw him glare at her, and she saw Sakura give her a small, satisfied smirk before she turned to Naruto.

"Well, Naruto, here's your stop. Have fun!" She chirped. She clapped him on the shoulder and led him to the door. Naruto gave Ino another evil glare before turning to Sakura and nodding as he entered the spa.

Sakura looked at Ino.

"I'm impressed. Good one, Ino. I'd never have thought up something like that so quickly." Stopping, her face quickly became serious. Ino nodded in understanding.

"You know why I'm really here, don't you, Sakura?" Sakura nodded.

"Sasuke's in there." Ino nodded again. "Yep."

Sakura looked stricken for a second, then she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, this just means that they'll get more time together before the festival… Perhaps we should leave them alone for a while…" Ino smiled and nodded. Looking at Sakura, she vanished immediately. Their work was done here, for now.

-----

Naruto continued to growl as he entered the spa. _Damn Ino. How _dare_ she even _consider_ looking at my Sasuke like that!_ The growl died as he rounded the corner and ran into someone. Snapping back to reality, he managed to mumble "Excuse me…" before arms wrapped around him. Surprised, he looked up from his musings and flushed as piercing black eyes met his blue gaze.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked. "I'm here to use the spa. That's what a spa is for, after all, usuratonkachi… The better question is, what are _you_ doing here, huh? I don't think I'd ever have though you would have come here on your own accord…" Naruto blushed furiously. Sasuke had started to lean in closer, and had whispered those words over Naruto's lips. The whole world seemed to vanish as his entire being focused on the person so close to him, lips brushing his. As he leaned in to properly claim that mouth, a quiet "A-ano…" broke the spell. He growled softly. That was not nice, ruining their moment.

Turning to look at who had interrupted them, he blinked, then grinned. "Hinata-chan! I didn't know you worked here!" Hinata reddened, bowing her head slightly as she poked her fingers together.

"Well… yes… I figured I could help out here… so…" Composing herself, she quickly became professional, if still quiet.

"So, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, you're both here for your appointments? If you could please sign in…" She gestured towards a clipboard on the corner of the reception desk, her face still red as she gazed at them.

"Ah! Um, yes!" Realizing exactly what a scene they were making, Naruto flushed deeply and broke away from Sasuke. Quickly hurrying over, he scrawled his name on the sheet.

His smirk turning into a smug grin at Naruto's actions, Sasuke calmly walked over and picked up the pen. Just as it touched paper, however, he set it down and looked over at Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, is there any way to combine our appointments?" Hinata blinked for a second, then glanced over at the books.

"O-Of course. Let me just make a few changes in the book… There! You're all set now. The session for you two starts in Room Five. Enjoy your spa treatment!"

Sasuke nodded and turned to Naruto, who was stuttering and waving his hands, shocked that Sasuke had done something like that. Sasuke simply smiled and placed his finger on Naruto's lips.

"Quiet dobe, it's already done. Shall we go?" He placed his hand around Naruto and started to lead him along. All he could see was Naruto blush at his statement and nod as they walked deeper into the spa. Neither of them noticed Hinata grab her phone and start dialing.

-----

…

…

"Hello?"

"Ano… hello Sakura-chan… H-how are you?" Sakura blinked. _Hinata? Why is she calling me?_

"I'm fine, Hinata-chan, but… if you don't mind me asking… Why are you calling? You aren't usually one to call just to say hi. In fact, you aren't usually one to make a call period. So what's the occasion?" Sakura heard Hinata pause, and she could just see Hinata reddening on the other end of the line.

"Ano… I just ran into Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, and… well…" Sakura held her phone away from her ear, surprised. _Did Hinata see something? Did she figure them out?_ Bringing the phone back to her ear, she heard Hinata continue to ramble. Losing her already thinned patience, she interrupted Hinata's babble with "AND?" Hinata paused for a second, then resumed speaking, clearly this time.

"I think… Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are a couple…"

Sakura smiled. _So something _did_ happen. _Returning to the conversation, she asked, "How did you come to that conclusion?" in a tone that she hoped suggested she didn't believe Hinata. Hinata was quick to respond.

"Ano… I saw Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun at the spa I work at, and… well…" She started to trail off, but Sakura kept her on track with an impatient "AND? WELL?" Hinata gasped softly in surprise at her tone, but continued.

"Well, Sasuke-kun was already at the front desk, prepared to sign in, but then it was as if he sensed something and he swiftly spun around. A moment later, Naruto-kun came around the corner and runs into him. He muttered something before Sasuke-kun wrapped his arms around him. They exchanged a few words, and Sasuke began to lean in closer to Naruto's face. I was so surprised I could do nothing but watch. It seemed as if they were going to kiss, for Naruto-kun's eyes glazed over and he started to lean in closer. In mild shock, I finally managed to stutter. It seemed as if reality came back to them, for they broke apart and Naruto quickly signed in. Sasuke-kun was about to do the same, but then he turned to me and asked me to merge their two appointments. I did so, and Sasuke led a red Naruto to the back. It seems glaringly obvious to me, but I could be reading in to things too much… So, is it true? Are they a couple?"

Sakura laughed. "There's nothing to read into, and it's true. They are a couple, just got together today, finally. So… now that you know, maybe you can help us out with our plan…"

End Part 3

AN- So far as I know, 'Ten' means 'Heaven', so 'Ten Spa' means 'Heaven Spa'

Well, I hope you like it so far! Please R&R, it really motivates me!


End file.
